1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a multimedia and multichannel information system. In particular, this system can be used in the interactive field between a centralized system and a plurality of remote bases and among the same remote bases during conferences and congresses, in theatres, during sports events and in the didactic and cultural field.
Information systems are described in the following documents US20040000008635, US2005015815, US20050206721, US20050289615, U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,723, U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,137.
The known systems have drawbacks which determine functional and structural limitations, as described below.
As regards text display technologies, a first kind of limitation is connected with a poor application flexibility and display technologies which have been created to represent text formats with an extremely reduced or inexistent resolution and with a poor quality, a poor colour control and reduced flexibility. Although these techniques allow the display of graphic images, they also show the above limitations as regards quality and appear obsolete in comparison with the current state of art of text and graphic displays of instruments commonly used such as mobile phones, personal computers and so on.
As regards the technologies used for the utilization during congresses, such limitations are typical of systems employed in events where audio-video technologies are only present in a univocal format imposed on all spectators (video-projections, meeting rooms, videoconferences). It is not possible to customize contents that can be controlled from every single remote position.
A second limitation in known technologies arises from the fact that the spectator passively watches the event but such event is of the owner of the event and the same event does not allow any information storage functions.
On the one hand, this fact prevents the user from answering and from obtaining for more time the event and, on the other hand, it prevents the operator from providing information and contents as well as from further exploiting this functionality.
A third drawback in the previous technologies arises from the fact that the message is only visual while the audio aspect is totally absent (audio signal not provided).